


The Naughty Games

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Doctor's Appointment

“Mr. Severus Snape?” The doctor asked while looking at the people in the waiting area.

“Yes?” Severus answered. Why did he have to visit a muggle doctor? He didn’t want to be here. Poppy could heal this! But he had promised Harry he would do this. He sighed as he stood and walked toward the doctor.

As the doctor guided him into his office, Severus looked around him. He shuddered when he saw weird looking iron things at the end of the examine table.

“What seems to be the problem?” the doctor asked.

“I have a problem with my intestines. I keep having accidents,” Severus mumbled, too ashamed to look the doctor in the eye.

“Let’s take a look then,” the man said as he stood up. He waited for Severus to stand before guiding him towards the table.

Severus undressed himself before putting on a gown and lying on the table. He winced when the doctor placed his legs in the stirrups. He felt naked and exposed. He tensed when the doctor touched his hole.

The doctor pulled on gloves before touching the puckered entrance softly with his finger. He reached for a tube of salve before slicking his finger and gently pushed inside. He crooked his finger and pressed down on the man’s prostate.

Severus moaned in surprise when he felt a finger enter his hole. He groaned deeply when the said finger touched his prostate. He gasped when a second finger entered his hole. “Wha...what...are...*gasp*...doing?”

“Examining you, sir,” the doctor answered. “It seems you have a infection on your anus walls. I’ll have to rub some salve on it.”

Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on the fingers still inside his ass. The pleasure shot towards his cock as he felt his cock harden. He tried to press himself back on the fingers and whimpered when the fingers left him.

“This might feel uncomfortable, but it’s the only way to place the salve on the infection,” the doctor said while opening his pants and taking out his hard cock. He slicked it with the salve and placed his cock at his patient’s entrance.

Severus relaxed himself, but tensed briefly when he felt something larger and thicker enter his ass hole. 

The doctor moaned loudly as he felt his cock enveloped inside his patient’s tight puckered hole. He pulled out and slowly made his way back inside.

Severus opened his eyes to look at the muggle doctor and reached under his gown to take his cock in his hand. He stroked roughly as the doctor sped up his thrusts. The doctor’s cock head pounded repeatedly against his prostate and it didn’t take long for him to orgasm hard. 

“HARRY!” Severus screamed as he felt his semen shoot from his slit onto his gown, his ass muscles squeezing the hard cock inside him.

“SEVERUS!” Harry shouted his lover’s name when he felt his orgasm course through his body. 

The scenery suddenly changed from the doctor’s office to their bedroom. Harry collapsed heavily on top of his lover. 

“I like these games!” Harry stated. Thoroughly sated, he drew back out of Severus before lying next to him.

Severus opened his eyes and snuggled against Harry’s side and, before falling deeply asleep, he managed to answer Harry’s statement. “When will the next game begin?”

“Soon,” Harry mumbled before joining his lover in sleep.


	2. Doctor's Orders

***Harry and Snape’s apartment***

“Be good!” Harry warned Severus as he walked to the door to answer it. He opened the door to see that his guests had arrived. “Hermione, Neville, come in. Leave your coats in the hallway and join me in the living room.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Neville answered and stepped inside. “Draco, follow me!” he ordered when he noticed his slave wasn’t following him. He took off his and Draco’s coat before walking further into the apartment.

Hermione did the same and proudly walked naked into Harry’s livingroom with her slave following her.

Harry watched as his friends’ slaves crawled behind their masters with their heads down. “You have them trained very well.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m sure Severus is doing fine as well,” Neville said, accepting the compliment.

“Please sit. What would you like to drink?” Harry offered.

“Some firewhiskey if you have any,” Hermione answered, while petting Ron’s head.

The slaves were sitting naked next to their master’s feet. Draco, Ron and Severus looked at everything but their masters.

“Kinky!” Harry called the house elf and gave him the drink order. The little elf did as told and disappeared again.

Hermione felt herself becoming wet and her juices dripped down her legs. She shuddered when Ron licked away the juices, following the trail and continued licking her vagina. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her slave’s attention to her clit.

Neville’s cock hardened as he stared at Hermoine and Ron and pulled Draco between his legs. “Suck me!” he ordered. He groaned loudly when Draco deepthroated him until the blond’s nose hit his abdomen.

Harry couldn’t help but touch himself as he watched as his friends were serviced by their slaves. He turned his head to watch Severus and saw his slave’s cock was very erect and dripping pre-come. “Ride me!” Harry instructed his slave.

Severus had been watching the couples and thought Harry would want him to suck cock as well therefore he was was startled at the order he was given. He slowly stood up and straddled Harry’s lap. He heard the screams of orgasms behind him and knew they would be watching him now.

Harry roughly grabbed Severus by the hips and pressed his slave’s ass against his cock. He reached for the jar with lube and coated his fingers generously. He immediately began thrusting two fingers inside causing his slave to mewl because of the of the pain.

Severus gasped as Harry roughly shoved two fingers inside. After a while he got used to the penetration and pushed back as the fingers found his prostate.

Harry pulled out his fingers, grabbed his cock and entered his slave deeply. He held still and silently demanded Severus to ride him, which he did.

Harry noticed that Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco were now looking shocked at their potions master riding their friend. The game of slaves and master was forgotten as they stared at the wantom look on Severus’ face.

Severus was in his own world. He only saw Harry and felt the young man in his ass. He started riding harder and faster and was startled when the four others surrounded them. His riding momentarily forgotten, he started at the four young faces.

Harry didn’t do anything about the fact that his friends were looking at Severus. He continued sitting in his chair. When Severus didn’t move, he slapped the pale ass, causing Severus to yelp but focus himself back on Harry. “Ride!” the young man ordered again.

Severus continued looking in Harry’s green eyes and slowly started riding the hard cock inside him. He whimpered when Harry took his cock in his hand, causing the older man to bounce on Harry’s lap. Severus howled loud as his orgasm slammed through him, semen shooting from his slit and spraying his lover’s chest.

Harry closed his eyes as Severus’ muscles squeezed his cock tightly. His orgasm was squeezed out of him and he filled his lover’s ass. He hugged the man tightly as he collapsed on top of him.

With the wave of his wand the room transfigured back into their bedroom as Harry carried Severus to their bed.

“Harry, where are your friends and Draco?” Severus mumbled sleepily.

“They were never here, Sev,” Harry answered and smirked when realisation dawned on his lover’s face.

“You magicked them?” Severus asked stunned.

“Yes. You’re mine. Nobody gets to look at your bodybut me!” Harry stated harshly, letting his lover know he meant it seriously.

“Okay, Harry. May I sleep now?” Severus muttered, already closing his eyes.

“Yes, you may. You need your strength for our next game,” Harry whispered in Severus’ ear before joining his lover in bed.


	3. Arrested

***London, Parsons Green – an abandon road***

“Okay, so this is the brake,” Severus said as he tested the pedal with his left foot. He studied the book again and looked down at his feet to spot the other pedal that was for giving more gas.

“Now, what is this handle for?” the Potion Master mumbled to himself. As he touched the handle and pushed he heard a cracking sound. “Oh, here it is. The gear...what to do with it?” 

Severus had enough of reading the book and took the key and started the car. It gave a roaring sound that made Severus understand the car was working. He looked around the road to see that nobody was around, and stepped on the gas pedal. The moment the car shot forward he hit the brakes. As he continued stepping on the brake, gas, brake, gas, he failed to see the policeman standing nearby watching him.

Severus was concentrating on getting the car started again as it had shut off when he used the brake and gas at the same time. He jumped when someone knocked on the window. He stared at the policeman through the window. “Oh shit! Harry is going to kill me!” he muttered to himself as he opened the window.

“Yes?” he questioned as he tried to look innocent.

“Sir, what were you doing?” the officer asked curiously even though he already knew. He had watched with humour how the man was trying to figure out how to drive the car.

“Uhm...I was practising how to drive,” Severus mumbled embarrassed, as the officer began laughing before turning serious again.

“Please step out of the car,” the officer instructed and waited patiently until Severus stood outside. 

“What are you doing?” Severus asked, irritated when the officer pushed him against the car and cuffed him. He colored bright red when the officer searched his pockets and groped his balls.

“I’m searching to see if you have anything dangerous on your body,” the officer politely answered as he kept searching.

“Stop it! Take your hands of me,” Severus instructed, as he got angry at the officer’s attitude and struggled to get free.

“Sir, stop your resisting against an officer; it will only get you in more trouble than you already are,” the officer stated rudely. He was losing his patience with this black haired man.

Severus stilled and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. “Harry, please help me!” he repeated to himself as he felt cold hands touching his legs before moving back up again.

The potion master gasped loudly and stiffened when the officer undid his jeans, leaving him naked from the waist down. “What the hell!”

“Shut up, sir. I found this stick in your pocket, sir. Care to explain what it is?” the officer asked as he held out Severus’ wand.

Severus cursed and struggled again, only to be pinned to the car more forcefully. He tensed when he felt the officer spread his legs and stroke his hole. His stomach clenched and hoped Harry would rescue him soon.  
The potion master pressed his face against the roof and cursed Albus for making him promise not to use magic in the muggle world.

While Severus struggled, the officer shimmered and Harry turned an evil smile at his lover. He made sure the other man couldn’t see his face as his fingers continued stroking the puckered skin. He watched with fascination how Severus’ skin developed goose bumps.

Severus’ body twitched as the finger suddenly entered him. He couldn’t believe the betrayal of his body as it reacted to the pleasure.

Harry took his nightstick and placed it at Severus’ entrance and pushed, popping the head inside the tight hole. He heard his lover gasp loudly at the intrusion and felt him squirm as Harry pushed the stick further inside before moving it in and out.

Severus couldn’t believe what was happening. This couldn’t be an officer. An officer wouldn’t do this. “Please let me go!” he begged as he cried, thinking of Harry.

Harry heard the waver in his lover’s voice and knew instantly he pushed it bit too far. He pulled out the stick and unzipped himself before whispering in Severus’ ear.

“I won’t let you go until I’m done!” Harry whispered harshly.

“Harry?” Severus questioned when he thought he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He groaned when Harry’s large and thick cock entered his ass. He pushed back like the slut he was.

Harry grinned and pushed against his lover’s prostate over and over again until he felt the muscles squeeze his cock, making him aware of Severus’ orgasm.

The potion master lost himself as his orgasm swept through his body and he mewled when he felt Harry fill him with his semen. He collapsed against the car and let darkness surround him.

Harry came down from his high and pulled out his lover’s body when he realised Severus had fainted. He smirked and gently un-cuffed the man’s arms before placing him in the passengers seat. He took the driver’s seat and drove them home. He was glad he didn’t promise Albus about using magic in the muggle world as he apparated the car and themselves back to Hogwarts.


	4. Spanked

***Severus’ classroom***

 

“So you’re finally here for you punishment?” Harry asked as he looked up as Severus entered the Potions classroom.

“I don’t need to take this. This is my classroom and I decide what I do in here!” Severus objected, knowing instantly that wasn’t the right answer by the feral look in Harry’s eyes.

“Wrong answer!” Harry replied and placed a silencing spell on the door. “Undress,” he instructed as he sat on the empty desk.

Severus tensed, but didn’t make any move to undress himself. His upper lip curled with anger and outrage when Harry swirled his hand and within seconds, he was naked.

Harry stood up and dragged Severus towards the desk. He sat down again and manoeuvred his lover over his lap and petted the soft skin before hitting each ass cheek hard.

Severus allowed himself to take the punishment, but yelped when Harry spanked his behind. “Harry, you can’t be serious!”

Harry didn’t answer, just continued hitting the cheeks until they turned a nice shade of red. He felt Severus grow hard against his thigh before he began hitting harder until he was satisfied with the shade, he stopped and began petting the heated skin before dipping his fingers between Severus’ cheeks. Harry touched the responsive puckered skin and pushed a dry digit inside, stopping when his lover tensed.

Severus stilled when he realised that Harry was taking him dry. He groaned when he realised what was coming. He obediently stood when he was pushed of Harry’s lap. His ass stung and felt too painful to sit. Instead he kneeled in front of Harry with his head down.

Harry walked around the older man and kneeled behind him, unzipping his pants before placing his cock at Severus’ entrance. As he wasn’t vicious as students thought of Severus, he had coated his cock with lots of slick before pushing into the un-prepared hole. He moaned at the tight hold as his cock had disappeared in and guided Severus’ hips closer to his.

Severus mewled and growled when he was stretched to the limit and was glad to feel that Harry’s had coated himself thoroughly. He only felt the pressure of being stretched to the limit instead of the pain he had been expecting. He pushed back but stopped when Harry suddenly continued hitting his thighs and ass.

Harry wanted it rough and slammed his cock inside and began hitting the red thighs and ass cheeks before he felt his lover climax and squeeze him tightly. He followed his lover as he shot his load and coated Severus’ inner walls.

Severus squeaked when they heard commotion at the door and tried to escape by crawling towards his desk. He didn’t get far when the door opened completely and students entered the room. The older man froze from fear until he noticed that the students didn’t see him or Harry.

Harry watched realisation dawn on the beautiful face before walking towards the desk and sitting once again. He waited for Severus to stand in front of him before placing the man across his lap…again.

Severus heard the slap echo through the classroom and he tensed when he saw that the students had heard it. He mewled in fright that the students might hear him and began shaking.

“They can’t hear you or me. The only thing they can hear is someone spanking someone else,” Harry said, soothing his lover’s fear, and continued hitting the red skin in front of him.

Severus nodded, but kept his eyes open to look at the students. He smiled when he saw several students turn red when they realised what the slaps were for. The older man’s eyes widened when he saw that several students’ hands were going to their crotches. He quickly closed his eyes.

Harry snickered at the reactions he was getting. He looked at the clock to see the lesson should have started five minutes ago and stopped. He muttered a cleaning spell and began dressing himself, seeing Severus following his example.

Severus felt Harry kiss him before the young man walked towards the door. He saw the wave of the hand again and suddenly several gasps were heard and he knew he was visible again for them. He blushed bright red and choked when he remembered what Harry had said about their hearing.

Harry watched how his lover stuttered throughout the beginning of his lesson and knew Severus had remembered what the students had heard during their invisibility.


	5. The Headmaster's Seat

***The Great Hall – early morning***

“Harry, what are we doing here this early? It will be another 30 minutes before the first students enters the hall for breakfast,” Severus asked as he walked towards the teacher’s table.

“Did you do as I asked this morning?” Harry asked as he sat on the Headmaster’s seat, exposing his legs and abdomen.

“Yes, but…” Severus answered, but trailed off when he noticed his lover sitting on Albus’ chair. “What…what are you doing?”

“Straddle me!” Harry ordered calmly.

Severus looked around, just to make sure nobody was inside the Great Hall before obeying the order. He signed when he realised these games were getting more dangerous by the minute, but somehow he couldn’t care less. Severus lifted his robe and straddled his lover, sinking down on the hard cock.

Harry moaned as his cock was enveloped by his lover’s already slick and tight heat.

Severus stilled when he was settled into Harry’s lap and groaned when warm hands cupped his buttocks. The hands squeezed gently before a hard slap rang through the hall. Severus yelped when he felt the sting. “Harry!”

“Shh!” Harry hushed his lover. He spread the cheeks before lifting Severus up and pushing him down again. They found a slow rhythm.

Severus tried several times to go faster as time was getting closer for breakfast. “Harry please!” he begged as his movements were stopped again.

Neither man saw the blonde man staring at them from behind a statue. The silvery eyes dilated at the erotic sight of a Potions Master and a Muggle studies Professor engaged in such an act. He moaned softly before placing a hand over his mouth, stilling his sounds.

Harry stilled when he heard a moan and without worrying his lover, he let his eyes roam across the hall. A flash of white hair caught his eye and he stared at the new DADA Professor. An evil smirk crossed his face as he began moving faster, pushing deeper inside Severus.

Severus had heard the moan, but he couldn’t focus on it as Harry pressed his cock against his prostate over and over again. Finally he felt his lover thrust harder and he reached for his cock. Severus fisted himself roughly as he squeezed the cock head tightly.

Harry felt and heard Severus come, coating their robes with his semen. He followed his lover with his orgasm and came hard inside the tight and quivering channel.

The silvery eyes closed for a few minutes when he orgasmed inside his robes. When he opened his eyes, he found green eyes looking straight at him. Before he could do anything, noises were heard outside the Great Hall and he saw the two Professors standing up, lowering their robes and sitting at their chairs before the Headmaster walked in.

Severus watched a familiar looking man walk from behind the pilar to take his seat next to the Headmaster. He blushed when the blonde looked into his eyes and smiled. How long had he been standing there?

When all the students were seated, the blonde was being introduced as Draco Malfoy, the new DADA Professor. It caused Severus to choke on his drink, making everyone stare at him.

What nobody knew was that Harry’s hand was placed over his soft cock as the black haired young man whispered: “Next time we’ll use the Slytherin’s table.”


	6. Draco's view

***Draco’s POV - The Great Hall – early morning***

 

Draco was up early as he was excited to start teaching. When the Headmaster had offered the job, he had been surprised that the older man had believed him instantly when he told him he wasn’t a follower of Lord Voldemort.

As he walked towards the Great hall for breakfast, he enjoyed the quiet as he passed the paintings, nodding at the people in it as they stared at him.

Draco opened the door to the Great hall and stood still as he saw from the doorway Potter sitting on the Headmaster’s seat. He frowned when the man smirked at someone he couldn’t see.

The blonde couldn’t help himself and snuck inside, hiding behind a large pilar. His eyes widened when he saw Professor Snape looking around before straddling Potter. Draco gasped as he watched the Potions Professor resting his hands on the other man’s shoulder before bouncing on Potter’s lap.

Green eyes met silver eyes, as Harry Potter continued staring at him while apparently fucking Snape. Draco felt his cock harden as he stared transfixed at Snape. The older man was moving faster and faster and Draco pressed his hand against his own cock, causing some friction at the building pleasure, picturing Snape riding him instead of Potter.

Before he orgasmed, he realised those two had a relationship, others didn’t know about it, as he hadn’t heard anything from the Headmaster as well as other teachers. Those two were keeping it a secret. 

Draco straightened himself when the door to the Great Hall opened further and he watched students walking inside. He walked away from behind the pilar only to see that the two men had moved to their own chaires. He blushed when he saw Professor Snape looking at him, knowing that his blush would tell Severus all he needed to know.

As he sat down, he listened to the Headmaster say his speech before Draco was introduced. The moment the old man said his name, Professor Snape went coughing. From the corner of his eye, Draco saw a hand disappearing under the table before Potter leaned forward and whispered something in Snape’s ear. He wished he could heard it, as he was planning on watching them again.


	7. The Dance

***The Great Hall – 8 p.m.***

“Harry, why are we here again?” Severus asked as he stepped into the Great Hall again this day. After having sex on the headmaster’s seat he would have though they would spent the night in their room.

As Severus wandered around, Harry whispered Latin words, causing a ripple to go through the room as well through himself and Severus.

“Harry, what did you just do?” Severus asked as he felt magic go through his body.

“I made us invisible for an hour,” Harry replied as confusion dawned on his lover’s face.

“Again?!” Severus exclaimed. He gasped when Harry stepped behind him and, blew on his neck, right on the spot behind his ear. “Why? Nobody is going to come in here.”

“Have you forgotten about the dance for the seventh year students?”

“Oh,” that was all Severus could say as he had forgotten about it. He yelped when a cool breeze ran over his body and looked down to see himself completely naked. “Harry!”

“You do remember my promise this morning, don’t you?”

“Oh,” Severus mumbled as goose bumps spread over his body. His cock stirred at the though of being taken again. He let himself be steered towards the long table and sat on the edge.

Harry pressed the warm body onto the table. He pulled back and stared at his wanton lover lying on his back with his ass on the edge of the table. That moment the doors opened and the Headmaster walked in, waved his hand and decorations were hung as the students followed the older man inside.

The dance had started. Food appeared on the tables, near Severus as the man froze as Draco sat on the chair nearby his head. The blonde rested his head on his hands and seemed to stare at Severus. Harry was sure the spell worked, as the others didn’t see them. He let it go and focused his attention on the black haired man in front of him. “The only things the students can hear are your moans of pleasure.”

Severus lost his ability to think as Harry pushed his legs wider and closer to his chest. He arched his back when a warm mouth enclosed his leaking cock and he closed his eyes. 

 

******

 

Albus watched the students dance for a while before walking along the tables. It wasn’t long until he heard soft moans coming from the Slytherin tables. He looked around, but couldn’t spot anyone until he recognised the voice. Albus smirked to himself as he realised that Harry and Severus were busy…again.

 

*****

 

Draco stared at the empty spot in front of him while listening to the soft moans of his former Potions Professor. Ever since this morning, he’d become obsessed with watching the couple. The only time they didn’t touch was when they had to teach classes. He gasped when a hand touched his cheek and couldn’t stop his moan when a warm mouth nibbled on his earlobe.

Harry undressed himself before he positioned his cock at Severus’ entrance and pushed slowly inside. As he slid inside, he leaned forward and kissed Severus deeply. He ended the kiss by leaning sideways to give him the perfect position to nibble on Draco’s ear. His cock jumped when he heard the soft moan. He licked Draco’s ear one last time before focusing on Severus again. The older man was watching him avidly. 

Severus watched the interaction between the two young men and became impossibly even more aroused than he already was. He couldn’t speak as Harry’s cock was nestled against his prostate, stealing his voice. 

Harry was close as he placed his hands on Severus’ hips and began pushing in and out of the quivering channel. He fisted his lover’s cock roughly and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Severus felt himself falling over the edge and he screamed his lover’s name as he came hard, shooting his semen over Harry’s hand. He groaned deeply when he felt Harry filling him.

Harry’s orgasm came fast and hard as he coated his lover’s inner walls. The tightening around his cock lessened when Severus came back from his high. He looked at his right and saw a dishevelled Draco still sitting next to them, biting his lip. The silver eyes had closed and Harry could see the faint trembling of the body. Harry looked back at Severus and noticed the man staring at his left.

Severus opened his eyes and stared at the small crowd as it surrounded him and Harry. “Harry, I don’t think the spell worked,” he deadpanned.

“Yes, it did. They probably recognised your voice,” Harry replied when he saw the students’ stares as well.

They were grateful when Albus guided the students back to their dorms in order for the couple to make themselves presentable again. Draco was still sitting on the bench as he watched Harry and Severus became visible again.

Severus didn’t know what to think. Draco was staring lustfully at him and Harry while Harry was plotting something, he could just tell by the way the eyes were staring from Draco to Severus. He couldn’t wait t see what game they would play next. Will Draco be joining them? Severus wondered.


	8. The Library

***The Library - Midnight***

 

Severus ducked under his cloak as he read the book in front of him. So many different pictures as he studied each position. He squeaked from fright when someone tapped his shoulder.

Harry laughed softly when he caught his lover reading books from the restricted area of the library. He had stood in front of the man first, so he could look at the book Severus was reading and grinned at the pictures he saw presented to him up side down.

Severus slowly looked around to see nothing but knew instantly that Harry was using his cloak as well. “Harry?” he whispered, just wanting to make sure it was his lover.

“Yes, it’s me. Do you like what you see? You want to try out several positions?” Harry whispered before nibbling on Severus’ ear lobe. His hand trailed from the warm neck to the small of Severus’ back. “It’s a good thing you left your robe at our place, that way I have full access.”

Severus moaned and closed his eyes as his trembling body followed every move Harry made. He heard footsteps and froze, afraid who had caught him in the library at midnight. Severus gasped when a blonde came from behind a book stack.

Draco had received a small note with the words ‘see ya at midnight in the restricted area’. So here he was sneaking around like he was a student again and entering the restricted area. He stopped when he saw Severus and the older man gazed at him in shock.

Harry watched the Slytherins’ reaction towards each other before walking around the table and behind Draco. He placed his hands on the slim hips and muttered a spell, causing Draco to stand naked before the Potions Professor.

Severus’ eyes widened at the pale skin before him as Harry pushed Draco closer to him. He reached out to touch the silk smooth skin when Harry grabbed his hand and guided it towards the rosy nipples. Severus stared at the green eyes as he was given permission to touch Draco.

Draco squeaked when Severus touched him and felt his cock respond. He yelped softly when a warm hand closed around his cock and began to pump him. His skin was on fire while the rest of his body was trembling with pleasure. He hadn’t touched himself ever since the dance and was waiting impatiently for a sign from Harry. Now that he had, he knew this wasn’t going to last long.

Harry reached his other hand around Draco and cupped the heavy sack. He played with the wrinkled skin before scratching his nails across Draco’s sack, causing the blonde to shudder as Draco’s orgasm washed over him.

Severus just stared as Draco reached his climax and coated Harry’s hand. He was surprised when the blonde sagged against him and Severus held him close while waiting for another order from his lover. He was startled when magic rippled through him and he found himself holding a now dressed Draco, still slumped against him.

“Carry him to our bedroom and undress him as well as yourself,” Harry instructed, and chuckled when Severus quickly obeyed. He knew the older man was painfully hard, as he had watched him tease himself while pleasuring Draco. Harry picked up the book Severus had left on the table and walked towards their bedroom.


	9. The Library continues

***Severus and Harry’s bedroom – 3 a.m.***

 

Harry stared at the two naked men before him. He noticed both Slytherins kept trying to look at each other without Harry’s permission. The Gryffindor snickered, causing his lover and his soon-to-be lover to straighten their backs as they stared at the floor.

“Sev, Draco turn around and drape yourselves over the back of the couch,” Harry instructed.

Severus walked toward the couch and bent down, his stomach resting over the back of the couch, leaving Draco behind. He felt the couch move and turned his head to see that Draco had followed his example.

Draco blushed at the order, but followed Severus into position. He squeaked when he felt a warm, slick finger circle his entrance before it slipped inside. Draco’s noises became louder when the finger inside crooked and hit his prostate with a nail.

Harry undressed himself before standing before the two pale, bent over bodies. He grabbed the oil from the side table and slicked his fingers. He then placed one finger at Draco’s hole before slipping it inside. He enjoyed Draco’s mewls as they became louder and louder.

Severus was becoming excited from the blonde’s noises when he finally realised that Harry was bringing Draco into their relationship without asking him. His cock softened and he was about to stand up, when Harry pressed himself against his back.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Harry asked curiously. “Have I read your signs wrong about Draco?”

“No, but I would have thought that you would at least ask me instead of just doing it,” Severus muttered softly, not wanting Draco to hear. He was slightly hurt at the thought of Harry deciding matters without consulting him.

Harry saw clearly that he had hurt his lover and promised himself he would make it up to him. “Do you want Draco to become our lover?” he whispered in Severus’ ear.

The Potions Professor moaned when he felt the hot breath on his ear before nodding his acceptance. He turned his head and kissed Harry deeply, only to break up when Draco groaned at the sight they made.

“Resume position,” Harry instructed. He placed his finger back inside Draco before slipping in a second. His other hand began petting Severus’ opening and it wasn’t long before Harry had two writhing bodies before him. His cock jutted from the dark nest of curls as pre-come steadily leaked from his slit.

Severus yelped when he was lifted from the couch as well as Draco. The older man watched Harry drape Draco face down on the couch until he was manoeuvred himself on top of Draco. His cock nestled between the cheeks as Harry arranged him. He gasped loudly as his cock was pushed into the tight heat that was Draco’s ass. 

Draco knew something was off when Severus stood up, but before he could do anything about it, he was placed on the length of the couch and had a large cock pushing inside him. He couldn’t do anything but enjoy the ministrations.

Harry pushed Severus legs wider and, with a smooth stroke, he entered his lover’s hole. He angled his hips and hit the little nub inside with each push. His pushes were hard and fast, causing Severus to move into Draco’s prostate over and over again. 

It was over too soon, as Draco screamed his orgasm into the pillow, shooting his semen into the cushions. Severus followed shortly after, not able to withstand the tight hold on his cock and coated Draco’s inner walls. Harry kept thrusting as his orgasm was building higher and higher until he keened over onto his lover, spilling his semen inside. 

Severus groaned as the weight on his back became heavier, indicating that Harry was about to fall asleep. “Harry?” he questioned as he bucked against the young man.

“Uhm…yes, lets get to bed,” Harry mumbled as he stood up, slid his soft penis from its shelter, and pulled Severus up, letting the other man’s cock slip from Draco’s hole. Exhausted the three men entered the bedroom and lay on the bed. Severus pulled Draco into his embrace as Harry did the same to him. Together they fell asleep. “Till next time,” Harry said loud enough before falling asleep.

“He always does that and expect us to fall asleep now?” Draco questioned as his body reacted to the words.

“You’re going to get used to it,” Severus answered and closed his eyes, joining Harry in sleep.


	10. Making up

***The Great Hall – 7 p.m.***

All of the students watched two of their professors prepare a table, set up with candles for a romantic dinner. They had found out about Professor Potter and Snape’s relationship the night of the dance and the word had spread quickly among the students.

Severus entered the Great hall only to be welcomed by Draco who took him by the hand and guided him towards a separate table near the teacher’s table. He looked around, only to see Harry standing near a romantically set table with a cloth that covered the table to the ground. Severus smiled as Harry and Draco both helped him into his chair before sitting themselves.

Harry watched the smile light his lover’s face and with a wave of his wand, food was served. He reached sideways and took Severus’ knife and fork away and started giving the food to Severus, who was now grinning brightly.

Draco huffed in annoyance, as Harry wouldn’t allow him to feed Severus as well. He knew it was just a few days since he joined their relationship, but it was hard not to feel left out.

Harry, somehow, noticed the blonde’s behaviour and allowed Draco to feed their older lover as well. 

Students watched the threesome from their tables before eating themselves. Their heads snapped back towards the three men when something fell and one of the teachers disappeared under the table and didn’t come back. Only the loud sounds of pleasure from their Potions and Muggle Professors were heard.

Draco grinned when he dropped his fork and ducked under the table. He reached out and lifted both Harry and Severus’ robes to their thighs. He watched them fidget with the tablecloth and took their cocks into his hands.

Severus choked on his toast when he felt his robes lifted and quickly covered himself with the tablecloth. He noticed tugging on the cloth and saw Harry doing the same. He chuckled when Harry choked on his drink before realising that every person in the Great Hall was watching them. He sneered and was satisfied to see the students watch their plates.

Harry knew Draco was going to give pleasure to Severus, that’s what they had agreed on, but he was surprised and startled when Draco grabbed his cock as well. He shifted his legs to accommodate Draco as the blonde pumped his cock.

Draco licked his lips as he watched both cocks harden even more as he thumbed the slit, smearing their pre-come all over his lovers’ lengths. His cock hardened as well, but that could be taken care of later on. He stroked faster, tighter and harder until his hands were creamed with spurts of semen that kept shooting from the men’s cocks.

Severus was making mewling noises that turned Harry on even more than he already was and he watched the dark eyes close, his head tipped back as his hips moved forward. His lover’s back was arched and Harry knew that Severus’ had orgasmed. Just from watching Severus’ face, he came as well, his fingers pressing against the table and squeezing the cloth tightly.

Draco resurfaced and sat on his chair like nothing had happened. He licked his fingers slowly, making sure he got every bit of semen. Draco looked up to see Severus and Harry staring at him. His eyes widened and he yelped when Severus threw him over his shoulder as he and Harry quickly raced towards their bedroom.

“Well, if everybody has finished their desserts, I think it’s time to go back to the dorms,” Albus announced loudly.


	11. I'm going to be WHAT?!

It has been two months since Draco joined their relationship and Harry was worried, because both his lovers were sick to the stomach and wouldn’t let him touch them. He quickly ran to Madame Pomphrey when he couldn’t find his men.

“Poppy? Something’s wrong with Draco and Severus!” Harry exclaimed. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Poppy asked worried as she grabbed her bag and followed Harry.

“They haven’t been eating much…they don’t allow me to touch them…when Draco’s throwing up, Sev follows shortly after…” Harry babbled quickly and entered their chambers.

Poppy heard the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom and ordered Harry to carry one of them into the bedroom. She watched him carry Draco back to the bed and gently place the young man on it before Poppy sent him to keep Severus company in the bathroom.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He was shaking badly as Severus pushed his hands away from his body. Tears leaked from his eyes as he stared sadly from his older lover to the door. What was going on?

 

*****

 

“Harry, I need you to sit down as well,” Poppy instructed calmly.

Harry, whose eyes were still leaking tears, looked from Poppy to his lovers, shook his head and remained standing. “No, you need to tell me what’s wrong with them and I want to know right now.”

“Very well. Harry, you’re going to be a father,” Poppy announced, watching how the two men on the bed gaped at her before placing their hands on their bellies. 

Draco and Severus looked at each other before smiling as they turned their gaze upon Harry, who looked like he didn’t understand.

“I’m going to be a what?” Harry questioned, as he was sure he didn’t hear Poppy’s words right.

“You’re the father of your lovers’ children,” Poppy repeated.

Severus was alarmed, as Harry turned pale until his eyes drew back and he fainted in a messy heap on the floor. Both Draco and Severus heard a crack as Harry landed unceremonious against a table. “Is he alright?” he asked, scared that Harry had broken something.

“He will have a large bruise and a headache when he wakes up, but he will be fine,” Poppy said after examining the fainted man.

 

*****

 

Harry woke up and shifted his body as he realised he had been lying on Severus’ lap and his upper body on Draco’s lap. He sat in front of the two pregnant men and looked from Severus to Draco’s belly. He reached out and placed a hand on top of each of the bellies. His children were growing in there.

Draco enjoyed Harry’s fascination with his belly and looked at Severus who seemed to stare at his lover as well.

“Harry?” Severus whispered, as he still didn’t know what Harry thought of this. He only knew that he was horny, but not willing to play any more games with him and Draco as the submissive ones. It was payback time.

Harry heard his name and looked up only to see two evil smirks on his lovers’ faces. “What?”

“I want to play a game,” Draco said softly and grinned when he saw Harry’s eyes light up.

“Not that kind of game, Harry,” Severus said calmly.

“What kind of game then?” Harry asked curiously.

“I think turn around is fair play,” Draco and Severus said in unison.

Harry swallowed before nodding his head. How was he going to handle two pregnant and horny men?

 

Sorry, this is a silly ending. But other games will continue in the sequel ‘Turn around is fair play’.


End file.
